When the West was Young
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Eve and Randy Michaels have a wonderful life in San Antonio, Tx until something happens that will change their lives forever.
1. Prelude

**(Prelude)**

**San Antonio, Texas. July 15, 2030**

Welcome to a world full of mythical creatures. Werewolves, Zombies, Vampires the works. In downtown San Antonio there is a bar that serves these monsters. It is one of the oldest establishments. It was built right beside the Alamo after the battle of the Alamo in 1836. In the bar sits three young people. They had been there since the day it opened, back in 1840. That was a good year. Back when the west was young.


	2. A Quiet Day

**I should have fixed this, but I really didn't feel like it. Meh. Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 1: A Quiet Day**

* * *

><p>Eve Orton watched as her brother and his best friend finish painting the sign for their brand new bar. Eve's father opened the bar after their mother passed away now he was getting ready to pass it on to his son, Randy. She jumped up and down happily.<p>

Eve: John! Randy! That looks perfect!

John and Randy climbed down. Randy wrapped his arms around his little sister. He looked up at the sign and smiled.

Randy: That does look awesome.  
>Eve: I told you. You and John did an amazing job.<br>Randy: *smiles* Thanks little one.  
>Eve: Very welcome, big one.<p>

Randy chuckled and kissed his sister's forehead. John walked inside to get Randy and Eve's father. Eve and Randy both watched after him.

Eve: He wants daddy's approval.  
>Randy: For a lot of things.<br>Eve: What's that supposed to mean?  
>Randy: You'll see, little one.<br>Eve: *pouts* Tell me.  
>Randy: No, ma'am. *smiles*<p>

Shawn and John walked out of the bar. Shawn looked up at the sign and nodded his head once.

Shawn: This looks very good boys.  
>Randy and John: Thank you, sir.<br>Shawn: Eve, go inside and get these boys a beer for a job well done.  
>Eve: Yes, daddy.<p>

Eve ran inside of the bar and grabbed two beers for the boys. When she walked back outside the sherriff had joined the three men standing out there.

Hunter: Mighty fine sign, Shawn.  
>Shawn: Thank you kindly, Sherriff.<br>Hunter: Shawn, I need you to come with me so we can get this here building turn over oh-fish-all.  
>Eve: Sherriff Helmsley, it's official.<br>Hunter: That too. *winks*

Eve giggled and handed her brother and John a beer. Randy patted her head and John smiled at her.

John: Thank you kindly, Eve.  
>Eve: You're very welcome, John. *smiles*<br>Randy: John, I was thinking.  
>John: Famous last words. *jokes*<br>Randy: *playfully glares* What was that Cena? You want me to fire you?  
>John: Not funny, buddy.<br>Randy: I thought it was hilarious.  
>Eve: Randal, you were thinkin...<br>Randy: Oh yeah, I was thinkin. We should put a porch swing right there under the porch, so if people wanted to sit outisde and watch the day drift by.  
>John: That sounds like a fine and dandy idear.<br>Eve: *shakes her head* Idear...  
>John: You makin' fun of the way I talk little one?<br>Eve: Shore am, Cena. *smirks*

John handed Randy his beer. Eve squealed and started to run. John ran after her. When he eventually caught her he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

John: You gonna make fun of me anymore?  
>Eve: If you promise to catch me every time. *smiles*<br>John: *laughs* I promise.

Randy watched the two and smiled. Eve closed her eyes and leaned into John. John smiled then looked over at Randy. Randy moved his head toward the back of the bar. John nodded.

John: Your brother and I are going to go work on that swing.  
>Eve: Alright. I'm going to go do some sewin'. I promised I'd hem one of Mickie's dresses for her.<br>John: *kisses the top of her head* Go on, little one.

Eve smiled and pulled away. She walked over to her brother and kissed his cheek. Eve walked inside the bar. John and Randy walked around back. Most people didn't go around to the back of the building. There was really no reason to unless you were working on some kind of project. The boys were definitely going to be working on a project. That project was each other. For the past few weeks the two had been sneaking away to explore each others' body. When they were sure they were alone the boys threw themselves at each other. John's lips covered Randy's hungrily. Randy moaned quietly. John picked Randy up and sat him on the pile of wood. What they didn't know is that two eyes were watching their every move.


	3. Confrontation

**I should have fixed this, but I really didn't feel like it. Meh. Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

* * *

><p>Two days later the swing was put up. It would have only taken a day if the boys had kept their hands to themselves. John and Randy stepped back to admire their work. Randy wanted his little sister to see it too.<p>

Randy: Evie! Evie, come look!

Eve walked out of the bar with a sour expression. For the last two days she had been quiet when the boys would talk to her. She wouldn't even smile at them.

Randy: Evie, what is wrong? You have been this way for two days.  
>Eve: It's nothing. *looks at the swing* Is it sturdy?<br>John: We haven't tried it yet. We thought you should get the first sit down.

Eve nodded and sat down. It didn't fall out when she sat down so that was good. Eve rocked backwards a little bit. It didn't break when she did that. Eve nodded again.

Eve: It works.  
>Randy: Perfect.<br>John: I'm going to go get Shawn. I'll be back.

John walked inside. Randy walked over to the swing and sat down beside his sister. He put a hand on her shoulder.

Randy: Evie, what is going on?  
>Eve: I found out what you meant the other day.<br>Randy: ...when?  
>Eve: When I said John was getting daddy's approval.<p>

Eve never looked at her brother. Randy was confused he didn't know what Eve could possibly mean.

Eve: Daddy won't let you and John be together.  
>Randy: ...how do you know about John and I?<br>Eve: I saw you all over him the other day...  
>Randy: Evie...<br>Eve: *sniffles* I shouldn't have spied, but I wanted to ask you a question then I saw you and John...

Randy pulled Eve into his arms. He knew how much his little sister liked John, but he just couldn't help himself.

Randy: Oh Evie. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never want to do that.  
>Eve: *sniffles* I know you don't. *whispers* I just- He means so-<p>

Eve couldn't talk. She was so upset. Her brother betrayed her. John and Shawn walked outside. Randy shook his head to them both. John gave him a confused look. Shawn pulled her into his arms and took her inside. John sat down beside Randy.

John: What happened to Eve?  
>Randy: *low voice* She saw us...<br>John: ...saw us as in...  
>Randy: Together, together.<br>John: *sighs* That is bad.  
>Randy: Yeah, very bad.<p>

John and Randy were quiet for a long time. Finally John broke the silence.

John: What do we do now?  
>Randy: *shakes his head* I wish I knew.<p> 


	4. Hell Has Come

**I should have fixed this, but I really didn't feel like it. Meh. Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 3: Hell Has Come**

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed. Eve, John and Randy barely talked to each other. The teenagers all tried to stay busy so they wouldn't have to see each other. One night the town was particularly dead, the kids all found themselves lounging around the bar. Shawn walked in.<p>

Shawn: Let's close up. No one is coming tonight.  
>Randy: Yes, sir.<br>Eve: *looks over at Shawn* Are you going out, daddy?  
>Shawn: I'm going over to see the sheriff. I should be back in about an hour.<br>Eve: Ok, be careful.  
>Shawn: *kisses her forehead* I will be, my angel.<p>

Eve smiled small. Shawn grabbed his son's shoulder.

Shawn: *low voice* Keep a close eye on your sister.  
>Randy: Yes, sir. *nods*<br>Shawn: I have a bad feeling about tonight.  
>Randy: What do you mean, dad?<br>Shawn: I don't know yet, Randy. I will be back soon though.  
>Randy: Okay... *nods*<p>

Shawn nodded to John then left out. What his father had said scared the hell out of Randy. Just the thought of something happening on such a quiet, slow night was horrifying. Three hours later, Shawn hadn't returned. Randy was pacing back and forth.

Eve: It's midnight. Where's daddy?  
>Randy: I don't know. He said he'd be home before now.<br>John: I'm going to step outside. I thought I saw something.  
>Randy: Take the rifle with you.<p>

John nodded. He grabbed the rifle and walked outside of the doors. Eve got up from where she had been lying and walked over to her brother. She clung to the back of his shirt.

Randy: Relax. Everything will be alright.  
>Eve: I'm scared.<p>

Randy pulled his little sister into his arms and hugged her tight.

Randy: I'm right here.  
>Eve: I don-<p>

Two shots rang out. John ran back inside. His neck cut open. He was bleeding heavily. Eve and Randy ran over to him. Eve grabbed the nearest towel she saw and wrapped it around John's neck. He was trying his hardest not to panic.

Randy: What happened?  
>John: I don't know. *whispers* There was a man outside. I was trying to get a good shot on him because he wouldn't answer me.<br>Eve: Maybe you don't need to be speaking, John. *worried*  
>John: He didn't get me that bad, little one. *touches her cheek*<p>

Eve nodded and leaned into the touch.

Randy: What happened to the man?  
>John: He lunged at me. I tried to move a little faster but he cut my neck with his fingernails. They were so long.<br>Randy: Like a woman's?  
>John: Like old lady Cadburry.<p>

Randy cringed. Old lady Cadburry's fingernails were so long they could have been used as weapons. Just then all the lights in the bar went out. Eve screamed. John pulled her closer and Randy moved in right behind the two of them. John looked around slowly. He saw something move.

John: Randy, grab Eve and take her upstairs.  
>Randy: What? And leave you down here?<br>John: I'll be fine. Just get to your room and lock the door. Don't come out for a damn thing.  
>Randy: John...<br>John: There is something inside. I saw it. I need to know that my two favorite people in the world are safe.  
>Eve: John, don't talk like you'll never see us again.<br>John: *takes her hand* I'll make you a promise, Evie. Next time I see you, I'll ask your daddy for your hand.

Eve's eyes widened. John couldn't mean that. He squeezed her hand.

John: You and Randy mean the world to me. I love you both so very much. I'm sorry I hurt you sweetheart, but your brother is like a missing part of my soul. Just like you're a missing part of my heart. I need you both to make myself whole. You understand?  
>Eve: *nods and sniffles* Yes, I understand.<br>John: Rand, you understand?  
>Randy: Yeah, I understand, J.<br>John: Now I need you both to go. Please. I'll be just fine.  
>Eve: Okay. *sniffles*<br>John: Don't cry, little one.  
>Randy: Eve, take my hand.<p>

Eve took her brother's hand. She leaned over and kissed John's cheek. John smiled. Randy leaned in himself and kissed John. John kissed him back. A noise forced them to break away before they were ready.

John: Go!

Eve and Randy ran as fast as they could up the stairs. They got to Randy's bedroom and locked the door. Randy moved his dresser in front of the door and his mattress in front of the window. He and Eve then ran to his closet and slammed the door. Randy locked it from the inside and held Eve close. They sat there in the dark hearing nothing but gunshots and John's cursing. Finally they heard a scream. Both knew it was from John. Eve broke into tears. Randy closed his eyes and pulled Eve closer. Neither moved an inch and neither heard another noise for the rest of the night.


	5. They're Gone

**I should have fixed this, but I really didn't feel like it. Meh. Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 4: They're Gone**

* * *

><p>Randy opened his eyes. He had no clue when he had fallen asleep or where he was then it all came back to him. John had saved his life and his little sister's life. Randy moved a little, but he couldn't move far. Attatched to his arm was Eve. Randy shook her gently.<p>

Randy: Evie?

Eve: *gasps awake* John?

Randy: No, sweetheart. It's me.

Eve: Are we still in the closet?

Randy: *nods* Yeah, we are.

Eve: What time is it?

Randy: I don't even know if it's morning.

A voice came from outside Randy's bedroom. They both knew the voice immediately.

Randy: Sherriff! Give us a minute!

Eve and Randy got up. Randy unlocked the door and walked out into his room. He looked around. Everything was still in its place excpet his mattress and dresser that he had moved last night. Randy and Eve pushed the dresser aside and Randy unlocked the door. When he opened the door Sherriff Hunter Helmsley stood in front of them.

Hunter: Where's your father?

Randy: ...he was supposed to be with you.

Hunter: He never made it.

Eve: Randy...

Randy pulled Eve close just as she broke down. Randy looked at Hunter.

Randy: Was John downstairs?

Hunter looked down. Randy closed his eyes.

Randy: Sherriff, I need to know.

Hunter: There were signs that he was down there, but he's not anymore, Randy. There's blood every where.

Eve started crying even harder. Randy leaned his head on his sister's and held her even closer. Hunter murmured his condolences and walked downstairs. All three of them had lost someone special that night. They would never see them again, or so they thought.


End file.
